Haruhi's Day of Insanity
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Something is wrong with Haruhi, she is going around school calling herself a 'little monster'. What will happen when she tries to prove herself to the school and earn her title. This is just for fun.
1. Haruhi's Bloody Debut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Lady GaGa.**

**This is meant for fun and I know Haruhi is OOC.

* * *

  
**

Haruhi's Day of Insanity

Chapter 1: Haruhi's Bloody debut

_Something is seriously wrong with Haruhi,_Thought Kaoru, he eyed the girl with suspicion as she flipped threw a magazine entitled, Release Your Inner Monster. On the cover was a picture of a woman dressed in a flaming brazier and metal underwear, wearing dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. At first glance this woman would probably frighten most people. But Kaoru thought that she looked sort of beautiful, he just didn't understand the title. _Why would she read something like that? _Kaoru moved catiously toward Haruhi and asked.

"Um, Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, why would you ask?" She said without looking up.

"No reason, um who is that?" He pointed to the woman.

Haruhi smiled. "Why that is none other than Lady Gaga."

"Who is she?" He asked, pondering the name. _Gaga, yep that does seem to fit her._ He thought not seeming to take his eyes off of her.

"She's only the most wonderful pop star to ever walk this earth. I'm sure you've heard some of her songs, _Just Dance_, _Poker face,_ _Paparazzi_." She said, humming the tune of _Paparazzi_.

"Oh yeah I think I heard of those. So what are you like a fan now?" Kaoru asked.

"Not just a fan, Kaoru, I'm a little monster and today I intend to show it!" She said, grinning a mishevious grin that looked out of place on her normally somber face.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Kaoru thought as she skipped off while singing the chorus of _Just Dance_. About two hours later during lunch in the cafeteria, the lights suddenly went off and everybody stopped what they were doing. _Oh no._Kauro thought as a spotlight apeared on Haruhi, standing on a stage, dressed in the outfit that was worn by Lady Gaga at the VMA's(the white two peice outfit). She even wore a blond wig.

"Hello classmates, I am a little monster and thought I would entertain you this lunch hour by performing a reinactment of the VMA's performance by the wonderful Lady GaGa. To make it authentic I had this stage made, some of the props replicated and even let a few other little monsters I found volunteer to be my back-up dancers. So sit back and enjoy this enriching experience."

With that the lights went out for a few seconds and came back on to reveal a red curtain rising and Haruhi on the ground in a mask. She opened with, "Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. Admist all these flashing lights I pray the fame won't take my life." Then the song and perfomance commenced. When Haruhi said authentic, she wasn't kidding. As she sang with her own voice, no lip-syching whatsoever, the audience starred in wonder. Haruhi sounded amazing! About half-way through the show Tamaki and the rest of the Host club walked in, bringing Kaoru back to reality.

"Kauro, who is that woman on stage?" Tamaki asked captivated by the performance.

"I-it's Haruhi." Kaoru said quietly.

"WHAT! DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Tamaki yelled, appalled. "Not for long, I'll save you, my dear daughter!"

"Save her from what? It's just a show." Hikaru said in a calm voice.

But Tamaki wasn't listening he just proceeded toward the stage, bent on saving his 'daughter'. "Haruhi, uh Haruhi?" He tried to get her attention but failed, she was totally engrossed in the show. As she went to the piano, one of the back up dancers accidently kicked Tamaki in the face as he was trying to climb on stage. He tried again this time making it on stage but before he could get to Haruhi he became trapped in the crowd of dancers who danced him right into the stage set. He couldn't get up and as he tried to escape Haruhi went to the middle of the stage and as she sang the last few line of the song she began bleeding, causing the whole crowd to gasp. The show ended with Tamaki and the whole audience starring in horror as Haruhi seemingly lifeless body dangled in the air on a cable line like a broken doll.

The curtains closed and the lights went out. A few brave audience members applauded causing some of the others to join in. The lights came back on and in almost no time at all Haruhi was in front of the cutain, smiling and bowing. "Thank you for watching join me in the courtyard for another surprise after school." She said, and with that she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. The bell rang and everyone but the host club exited the cafeteria, murmuring excitedly to themselves about what Haruhi was going to do next. Tamaki came out from behind the curtain, with a dazed expression on his face.

"Another surprise?" He said, and then fainted, falling off stage. Before he could hit the floor the twins caught him and put him in a chair.

"Is Tama-chan going to be okay?" Honey asked.

"I believe so, I just think he's in shock after seeing Haruhi's somewhat disturbing performance." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses and scribbling down who knows what in his little black notebook.

"I kind of liked it." Kaoru said, causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief. "What? It was kind of cool."

The rest of the host club, except Tamaki of course, had to agree, but all the members where a little scared to see what else this little monster could come up with.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if you've stuck with it so far: how was it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.**


	2. Haruhi's Poker Face

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Ouran High School Host Club or Lady GaGa**

**A/N: Thank you for those who did review. I am not writing this to offend anyone, especially Lady GaGa. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haruhi's Poker Face

In what felt like no time at all the last bell of the day rang and everyone filed into the courtyard for the 'little monster's' next big surprise. Kaoru thought it odd that no one had figured out that it was Haruhi and that the teachers did not call her to the office for disrupting the students' routine. Tamaki was still in shock after seeing Haruhi's first performance and had to be carried into the courtyard on a throne-like chair by both Kaoru and Hikaru.

Upon arrival Kaoru noticed yet another large stage placed at the end of the courtyard. The floor of the stage was black there was a pyramid-shaped object placed in the middle. Kaoru helped his twin set down the dazed host club king and went off to find Haruhi. He found her on the side of the stage with a familar-looking person dressed in a black cloak with a small yellow cat puppet on his hand.

"Nekozawa-Sempai?" Kaoru asked. He wasn't necessarily frightened by Umehito like Tamaki was but he didn't want to get on his bad side either. _Why is Nekozawa-Sempai here with __Haruhi?_ Kaoru thought as both Haruhi and Nekozawa looked at him. he noticed that she had yet another blonde wig on, this one was of long hair. It looked like her real hair to.

"Oh hey Kaoru, I asked Sempai after lunch and he has agreed to let the Black Magic club help me out with this next performance." Haruhi said with a cat-like grin that usually graced the face of one of the twins.

Kaoru felt uneasy. _Haruhi and the Black Magic club, working together? I don't like the sound of that and the boss will freak once he finds out._ Kaoru thought as Haruhi continued to grin at him. Nekozawa laughed evilly.

"Yes. This will be great publicity for the club. People will see how wonderful it is once this show is over." He said as Bereznoff nodded. "And its all thanks to this lovely young lady, the 'little monster'."

_So Nekozawa-Sempai doesn't know it's Haruhi either? Hmm._ Kaoru thought as Haruhi smiled at Nekozawa.

"Why thank you Sempai." Haruhi said, grinning that same scary cat-like grin. "Now if you'll excuse us Kaoru, I have a show to start." And with that she disappeared in another cloud of smoke. _How does she do that?_ Kaoru thought, choking on the smoke.

He made his way back over to the audience, who were sitting in chairs waiting for the 'little monster' to arrive. Suddenly the sky darkened and lights appeared out of nowhere and lit the stage in spiral patterns of red as _Poker Face_ began to play. The pyramid glowed a golden color and began to open up like a flower to reveal Haruhi. She was wearing a mask made to look like a disco ball and was also wearing what looked like a black, sexy one shoulder body suit, a solid black bandanna, open toed black leather boots with bluish-black toenail polsih on, partial leather gloves on with spike-like mirrors wrapped around the bottom of her right arm. To top it all off their were thick golden diamond-shaped spikes clustered around her right shoulder, right ear, and left hip.

She smirked, put the microphone to her mouth and begin to sing. The crowd went wild as Haruhi stepped out of the center of the pyramid and began strutting across the front of the stage. She did a couple of signature Lady GaGa dance moves and a few cat-like poses. Kaoru saw smoke envelope Haruhi and suddenly she was dressed in a sky blue one-piece bathing suit the looked like an _X_ across her stomach. She also had on blue leather gloves and her blond hair was down with bangs covering her forhead and some of the hair drapped over her chest while the rest flowed about half-way down her back. She also had on shiny blue high heels that looked best-fit for an exotic dancer and not the Haruhi Fujioka that the host club all love and knew. But it was becoming clear that the Haruhi they once knew was changing into this, as she would say, 'little monster'.

Kaoru walked back to the other host as they watched Haruhi perform. She was straddled on the back of one of her male dancers singing the line, "Russian roulette is not the same without a gun and baby when its love if its not rough it isn't fun." Then she got up and was picked up bridal style and carried around the stage by two of the male other dancers. They set her down and she leaned in like she was going to kiss one of them and quickly shot the audience a look and yelled. "Yeah! Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face, She's got me like nobody!"

Tamaki was crying a waterfall, Honey eyes were wide in awe, even Mori looked a bit intriuged. Kyoya's expression was not visible behind his glasses as he watched the female host, silently taking notes on her stage presence. Hikaru was drooling slightly at the sight of Haruhi half naked and Kaoru was worried. How could one woman change Haruhi like that. For as long as he had known Haruhi, it seemed that no one could change her. She was who she was. Now she's prancing around on stage like a mad woman all because of a singer.

"Come on Ouran, show me your teeth!." Haurhi shouted and with that it started to rain. Fog filled the stage once more and when it cleared all lights were on Haruih, who was sitting on top of a giant Bereznoff statue in the middle of the stage, a loud cat-like screech filled the air as the music came to a stop. Once the applause died down Haruhi spoke. "I would like to thank the Black Magic club for all of their support and I would like to thank you, Ouran. And I have another surprise for you. I am a student at this school and I have a secret to tell you. Come to the third music room in two minutes and wait outside the door and I will show you who I really am." And with that the stage turned into a revovling platform and she was lowered into the ground Renge-style.

"WHAT!" The host club screeched as the rain stopped and the sky lightened back up. The students gradually exited the courtyard. Each and every member of the host club had paled at Haruhi's words. Was Haruhi really going to reveal her gender in two minutes? The boys all rushed back to the music room as fast as they could hoping that they weren't too late.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews of constructive criticism are very welcome. Tune in next time to see if Haruhi reveals her secret. Bye for now.

-Fyre-Mizt


	3. The Final Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Lady GaGa.**

**A/N: As a stroke of sudden inspiration brought on by my reviews, I decided to upload this chapter today. So read on and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Final Act

"Hurry, her time-limit is almost up!" Hikaru shouted as the other hosts ran to catch up to him and his brother. They all silently cursed the architect who designed all the twisting hallways and tall staircases. The host club was out of breathe by the time they reached their meeting place. The place was swarmed with students eagerly waiting for the 'little monster' to reveal their self. The hosts pushed their way to the front, angering the guys and dazzling the girls. They found Renge outside the door.

"Renge let us in!" Tamaki shouted.

"No chance, you phony prince." Renge said, crossing her arms. Tamaki went to his dark corner and began sulking.

"Boss we don't have time for that!" Kaoru said, trying to drag him back to the door.

"Move Otaku, now!" Hikaru said menacingly.

"No way, the 'little monster' told me to keep everyone out until they were ready." She stated bluntly, taking her job very seriously.

"Renge-chan its really important that we get in." Honey said, trying to convince her with his lolita-boy act.

Renge leaned down to be level with his face. "It can wait. No one is getting in until the 'little monster' says so, you got that?" She said, her face and voice was so scary that Honey backed up and Mori stepped in front of him. Kyoya stepped forward.

"Let us in, Renge." Was all he said.

Something clicked in Renge's mind and it showed on her face. She knew that if she tried to mess with the Shadow King she would pay. "Y-yes sir." She said stepping aside. She opened the door quickly and ushered them inside, slamming the door behind them, and returning to her post.

The hosts were in darkness. "Haruhi?" Tamaki called out. "Please answer Daddy." Silence.

The lights suddenly turned on to reveal Haruhi standing in the middle of the room dressed in a black cape, with her male school uniform on underneath. She was wearing a mask, a curly blonde wig and had her hands on her hips. "I figured Renge would let you guys in. Oh well it doesn't matter, come, come, we don't have much time now." She said ushering the hosts closer.

"Haruhi I-" Kaoru started to say, but he was cut off by her.

"Now, now no time to talk, you guys just stay here until I get back." She said, smiling and pushing them around a table on the other side of the room. Sitting them in the chair's.

"But Haruhi-" Kaoru tried to say again, but Haruhi just interrupted him once more.

"See you in a few." She yelled, running off toward the door and disappearing. The Hosts tried to run after her but they realized that they were bound their chairs and couldn't move.

"Haruhi. Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled trying to break free.

"It's no use Kaoru, we're too late." Hikaru whispered. "We're late...we're late..." His voice started to become louder and louder as the scene before Kaoru started to fade into darkness.

"No!" He screamed.

"Kaoru, we're late." Hikaru shook his sleeping brother who was mumbling incoherently. "Kaoru wake up, the party will be starting any minute now, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Kaoru said, bolting up right. He looked around the room, he was in the host club.

"Oh no, Haruhi's going to reveal her gender to everyone outside the door right now! We have to stop her!"

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused.

Kaoru got up and ran across the room and almost ran into Haruhi, who was carrying a tray of tea. Before she could drop it, Mori took the tray and set it down on the table next to her. "Thanks Mori-Sempai. What's wrong Kaoru?"

"Thank goodness your still here. Wait where's your blonde wig, oh no, you didn't all ready reveal your gender to everyone did you?" Kaoru said, shaking Haruhi.

"What blonde wig, what are you talking about." Haruhi asked removing Kaoru's arms from her shoulders.

"You know the wig you wore to look like Lady GaGa, your were telling me how you were her 'little monster' and you did two stage acts and pretended to kill yourself in one. Then you teamed up with Nekozawa and said you were going to tell the whole school your gender!" Kaoru said, breathing heavily.

"Huh?" The whole host club was confused now.

"Lady GaGa? Isn't she that new popular singer?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah she did that one album, _The Fame_." Honey said, holding Usa-chan close to him.

"I never did any of that Kaoru." Haruhi said, ignoring Honey and Hikaru. "I think you've been inhaling to much of the girls' perfume."

"Yeah, Kaoru, you fell asleep and must have dreamt it up." Hikaru said.

"It was...a dream?" Kaoru asked.

"I blame you Boss." Hikaru said.

"What!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"By having Kaoru and I stay up so late designing our cosplay outfits Kaoru is delusional from lack of sleep." Hikaru explained.

"Well I, um..." Tamaki was speechless.

"Kaoru what's that?" Haruhi asked pointing a Kaoru's pockect. A magazine was rolled up and sticking out of it. Suddenly Kaoru remembered, he had gotten bored and found this magazine in the area of his house the models wait to be fitted. He pulled it out and on the cover was none other than Lady GaGa. It was the same magazine from his dream.

"This is the magazine you were reading in my dream Haruhi." Kaoru said, handing it to Haruhi.

All of the hosts, except for Kaoru, looked over her shoulder and stared at the picture.

"That picture sure does make a statement." Hikaru said.

"I wonder where I can find that outfit?" Tamaki asked, everyone stared at him as his mind theater kicked in. He was imagining Haruhi dressed in that outfit and instanly blushed.

"Pervert." Hikaru said, and Tamaki instantly snapped out of his day dream.

"I am not!" He yelled.

"As much as I'm sure that you would like no better than to spend all day fauning over that picture, We do have a party to go to Tamaki." Kyoya said, scribbling down something on his notebook, merely glancing at the picture.

"Uh right, well gentlemen, we should be off." Tamaki said, walking to the door with all of the hosts following behind. Kaoru left the magazine on the table he fell asleep at, deciding to put it up when they got back and walked to Haruhi's other side and put his arm around her like his brother was doing.

Once at the party Hikaru turned to his brother. "You did hide that magazine right?"

"Uh," Kaoru said. "No."

"Oh well, what's the worst the could happen." Hikaru said, letting it go.

Once the hosts had left everything was silent until a loud rumbling noise filled the entire room and the floor opened up to reveal a revolving platform, which Renge slowly rose up on laughing like crazy. "Ohohohohohohohoho." She stopped and looked around realizing she was too late and that the host club had left already. "Darn it, I missed them. Oh well I can catch them at the party."

Just as she was about to leave she noticed the magazine Kaoru had set down on the table. She was quickly intriuged and ran over to the table. "Release Your Inner Monster." She mumbled. She starred at the picture and smiled. "This looks very interesting."

In that moment she forgot all about the party and the host club, now her mind was set on reading the magazine. "Lady GaGa is a theatrical pop artist known to call her fans 'little monsters'..." Renge read, walking back onto the platform. "'Little monster', yeah I could get used to that." She added as the platform began to slowly lower into the floor.

Though no one was around to witness it, the world would soon know that Renge Hoshakuji had become a little monster.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review, constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time.**

**-Fyre-Mizt**


End file.
